Non-woven fabrics or products are used for a variety of purposes but, in many instances, are used as absorbents. A common paper towel is one example of a non-woven absorbent with known uses such as cleaning and picking up spills. Industrial absorbents are used for similar purposes but are designed for use in industrial environments. For example, non-woven absorbent pads are often used in manufacturing facilities to absorb water, oil, chemicals, and other liquids that may be dispensed, emitted, or leaked from various machines and manufacturing lines.